lo que siento
by gato negro D
Summary: han derrotado a trigon, y todo parece normal pero algien teme que regrese y se encargara sin importar el medio de que no regrese. en otro aangulo una persona demuestra sentimientos que nunca penso sentir este es un RXR
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fanfic que muestro en Internet no sean malos con migo en fin espero que les guste a es de RXR, a antes de que se me olvide lo unico que me pertenece es la historia trabajo me costo fumarmela, los personages no son mios no es triste en fin

Capitulo 1   
Sentimientos ocultos

Es el rojo matiz de el atardecer en medio de la enorme y imponente torre en forma de T todo se ve apacible una oscura figura se ve en lo alto de la torre y se coloca en posición de loto comenzando a levitar pronunciando un rezo una y otra vez (para que escribo la oración si se que la conocen de memoria) se ve tan absorta en sus pensamientos.  
Ira, frustración, desesperación, miedo, todos esos sentimientos han desaparecido no a pasado ni un mes desde que derrote bueno derrotamos a trigon las cosas han cambiado y a la vez no parece que todo sigue igual en la vida de los demás los maleantes siguen apareciendo y nosotros seguimos luchando el único cambio radical es que slade no a aparecido desde la derrota de trigon y e tenido un extraño sentimiento se que lo e experimentado alguna vez pero por alguna razón esta dormido el recuerdo en mi interior no debe de ser importante o bueno si esta dormido en mi interior, una sombra se acerca por su espalda intentándola asustar cuando

-que quieres ahora chico bestia –

- he nada simple mente quería ver que andabas haciendo ya llevas horas aquí arriba no tienes frió, no te has artado de meditar ya no tienes por que preocuparte ese enorme ogro demonio, o cosa rara como se llama trogon , tragon , taco como séllame ya no existe ya no medites ven y baja con nosotros a divertirnos – el inquieto chico comienza a jalar de la túnica de raven para que deje de meditar

–vamos deja ya eso ven y –

–ya déjame de una buena vez que lo hallamos derrotado no quiere decir que no pueda volver –

–pero eso que tiene que ver con tigo – la chica ya no soportaba mas a la molestia verde cuando pensó en lanzarlo por la torre en ese momento otra sombra apareció en la azotea de la torre

–ya déjala en paz chico bestia no vez que la estas molestando deja que medite si así lo desea –

– pe pero robin ya paso todo por que no puede divertirse como nosotros–

–si quiere divertirse con nosotros o no es su gusto no la fuerces a tomar una decisión –

–pero robin – ahora chico bestia comienza a desesperar a el lidera de los titanes

–a chico bestia ahora que recuerdo cyborg ya supero tu record en el ultimo juego de peleas que compraron –

–ese pedazo de maquina me las va a pagar – tan pronto como pronuncio eso salio disparado de la azotea dirigiéndose hacia la sala para recuperar su lugar dejando a los dos solos , una sensación de paz se sintió en la azotea

- ha por fin se fue comenzaba a fastidiarme hubieras dejado que lo arrojara por la torre-

– se que es molesto pero es nuestro amigo –

–lo se pero eso no deja que sea molesto - el joven camina a el borde de la azotea observando el final de el atardecer

- no es apacible esto, no es mas tranquilo ya que acabo todo –

–no acabo solo lo vencimos pero volverá no se dará por vencido –

–si tienes razón pero le tomara tiempo y estaremos listos para enfrentarlo de nuevo, además por el momento debes de disfrutar cada momento que tengas, para divertirte y pasar el tiempo con tus amigos, deberías dejar de meditar de ves en cuando y pasar tiempo con nosotros - se sienta en la esquina de la azotea, y la chica deja de flotar para sentarse junto a el

–supongo que seria , lo mejor pero no puedo dejar una rutina que a estado con migo durante tanto tiempo –

– supongo que si, es difícil pero de vez en cuando debes divertirte, seria grandioso verte con una sonrisa en el rostro de vez en cuando- se parara el líder dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

– se me hacer tarde quede de llevar a star a un espectáculo de luces en el centro de la ciudad nos vemos después - el joven deja a la chica pensando en lo que dijo

-que quiso decir con que seria grandioso ver una sonrisa en mi rostro- un rubor se mostró en la cara de la chica

– será acaso que le gusto, m no eso es imposible el ya dijo que llevaría a star a un espectáculo de luces, no llevas a nadie a un espectáculo de luces solo por que si , ya debo de dejar de pensar en eso- al seguir intentando concentrarse para meditar otra vez observa como se aleja robin sobre su moto con star atrás en su espalda en ese momento una lamina de el techo sale desprendida por un matiz negro

- creo que debo meditar mas no se por que hice eso , creo que mejor iré a descansar- la chica se dirigió a su habitación noto que apenas eran las 7 de la noche aun así no le importo y se recostó sumergida en su pensamientos hasta quedar dormida.

este es el primero de 3 capitulos espero que les gusten, si no pues ya que no se puede complaser a todo mundo por favor dejen comentarios, quiero saver que opinas bueno gracias


	2. Chapter 2

por fin pude subir el segundo capitulo tuve un par de problemas con el internet pero lo solucione gracias a los que han dejado sus comentarios sin mas que decir

2 perdida

se encontraba raven cayendo desde un edificio con su ropas rasgadas y unos símbolos en su cuerpo, cuando de repente es rescatada por robin evitando su caída

- ya todo esta bien no permitiré que te pase nada- en ese momento se despierta de golpe algo agitada y sintiendo que su corazón late rápida mente

– ¿que es eso que acabo de recordar? y por que en este momento, necesito un poco de te – se dirige hacia la cocina y observa de nuevo el reloj las 10 de la noche parece que no hay nadie o mínimo chico bestia y cyborg no están por que todo esta muy tranquilo, ser acerca a la cocina y prepara un poco de te al dirigirse de nuevo a su cuarto escucha ruidos que se acercan  
- oh robin es tan hermoso lo que me llevaste a ver como salía el agua iluminada y esos colores o era hermoso hay cosas tan simples en tu planeta pero que son tan hermosas, y tantas parejas en ese lugar se veían felices, oh estoy tan feliz que podría recitar el poema de la felicidad –   
- pensé que te gustaría –  
- gustarme me fascino – en ese momento nota la presencia de raven  
– hola amiga raven deberlas de haber venido a ver el espectáculo con nosotros, fue tan hermoso nada que halla visto en ningún planeta –  
– creo que no hubiera sido prudente hubiera sido una molestia eso era solo para 2 personas yo saldría sobrando-   
– que quieres decir con eso amiga raven-  
– nada deseo dormir – se dirige a su cuarto  
– que tenia nuestra amiga se veía perturbada –

– han ocurrido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que debe de sentirse extraña démosle tiempo - ya en el cuarto de raven la chica sumergida en sus pensamientos

– que es lo que me paso a fuera por que me enoje, que puede ser ese sentimiento , debí de haber sentido feliz por ellos desde ase tiempo se ve que su amistad va a algo mas que eso entonces porque no me siento feliz por eso debería de pararme y felicitarlos por su primera sita eso será mejor para arreglar las cosas no quiero que piensen que sigo perturbada por lo ocurrido con trigon debo de mostrar mas atención ante mis amigo – la chica se dirige a la puerta para realizar lo pensado cuando nota que se derrama una que cae en su pie pero nota que no a sido su te

– ¿que se a derramado?- al observaré en un espejo esta llorando

– que es esto por que lloro que es lo que me esta pasando- se dirige hacía su cama para pensar las cosas cuando se queda dormida de nuevo, ante ella se alza la figura de trigon y solo se ve ella como una niña pequeña en brazos de robin hablándole

– nunca te dejare no e perdido la fe en ti- ve una lluvia de estrellas cayendo sobre la ciudad, de nuevo se despierta con sobre salto pero esta vez es la alarma de la torre mira el reloj y son las 4 de la tarde

– no puedo creer que dormí tanto, no entiendo por que sigo soñando de esa manera lo único que entiendo es la lluvia de estrellas que va a caer esta noche, creo que robin llevara a star a verla ya se abra enterado de lo que pasara si es inteligente sabrá que eso es romántico, a como puedo pensar en eso la alarma esta sonando debo de concentrarme – se dirige con velocidad hacia la sala donde los demás ya están esperándola cuando chico bestia la voltea a ver

– valla asta que decides despertar pensamos que estabas en uno de esos trances desquiciados que acostumbras tomar-

– oh amiga raven estas bien desde ayer el la noche te note muy extraña que te sucede –

– eso es importante ahora que es lo que esta pasando – todos voltean a ver a robin con una cara de la cual se ve mas seria y con una mirada de ira

– es slade esta atacando de nuevo a mandado a plasmus, cinderblock y a overload están atacando diferentes puntos debemos de detenerlos titanes en marcha –

– chico bestia y cyborg vayan tras overload –

– star y raven ataquen a plasmus yo iré por cinderblock – cada quien se dirigió a su sitio con su adversario overload no fue pieza para cyborg y chico bestia , robin venció a cinderblock sin problema lo mismo que raven y star a plasmus

– esto no me agrada nada titanes repórtense aquí cyborg ya derrotamos a overload pero no hay señales de slade en este lugar

– star que hay de ustedes –

– plasmus no fue problema pero no veo nada de slade, espera que es eso – un grito tanto de star como de raven se escucho tras el comunicador de robin el cual no supo que estaba pasando

– ¡ star contesta que esta pasando! rayos – sale corriendo hacia la fabrica donde las envío enviando le un mensaje a cyborg y chico bestia para que se dirigieran hacia la fabrica fue el primero en llegar encontrando a star atada y unos robots cuidándola los cuales al ver a robin empesaron a atacarlo no fueron tan difíciles de vencer cuando quedaba el ultimo que se veía el mas peligroso por un enorme caños de rayos en su brazo pero nada podía hacer ya que cyborg y chico bestia llegaron y lo destrozaron mientras robin liberaba a starfire

– ¿raven¿donde esta? - una risa se escucho en toda la fabrica cuando se dieron cuenta de donde provenía era de la cabeza de uno de los robots la cual tenia un monitor en el cual aparecía slade

– valla parase que siguen igual de molestos y mas tu mi aprendiz –

– no soy tu aprendiz ¡me escuchaste! –

– yo en tu lugar no hablaría así ya que dada las circunstancias no te puedes pasar de listo-

– ¡ de que estas hablando tu maldito slade! –

– tengo al miembro de tu equipo que falta y si no te tranquilizas podrá pasarle algo –

– ¡ tu ! que estas tramando –

– solo quiero divertirme un rato, deberías de estar pendiente de tu ciudad ya que varios robots como estos están llegando a las ciudad –

– m… los venceremos sin problema –

– a olvide mencionarlo muchos de ellos están colocando bombas creo que será un divertido espectáculo de luces esta noche y tengo la mejor vista

– espera ¡que intentas maldito ! – la cabeza de el robot explota dejándolos pensativos intentando descifrar el plan de slade, robin con frustraron el la cara no puede comprender

– esto no tiene sentido que quiere slade con raven no será que el volvió –

– no como lo puedes creer nuestra amiga lo derroto y slade no tenia la marca no es verdad robin –

– entonces que tiene que ver esto y por que ataca la ciudad lo mas importante es proteger la ciudad titanes en marcha-

– y ¿que pasara con nuestra amiga ? –

– debemos separarnos vallan a la ciudad y destruyan a los robot y neutralicen las bombas yo encontrare a slade – cyborg voltea a ver a robin con muchas dudas sobre su decisión

– hermano sabes que te alteras mucho con slade deberías de a compararnos y después buscar a slade –

– este es el juego que le gusta a slade siempre es el y yo los robots son una distracción para mantenerlos entretenidos a ustedes –

– por esa razón debes de venir con nosotros no sigas su juego-

– ¡no seguiré su juego! no como el quiere ustedes vallan a detener a los robots yo buscare a slade mantén monitoreados mis movimientos con el rastreador y en cuanto la encuentre o desaparezca mi señal vallan a esa zona entendido –

– esta bien robin pero no me agrada mucho la idea – lo titanes se van paro algo preocupados con la decisión de robin

– ¿donde estará slade…¿ donde se esconderá en este momento? - mientras tanto en otra parte en las afueras de la ciudad raven esta atada y con un extraño collar

– ¡ que ¿que paso ? no recuerdo nada solo que derrotamos a plasmus y no recuerdo nada mas –

– ¡ah ! ya despertaste –

– ¡ tu slade que quieres ! por que me capturaste ya no sirvo para tus planes –

– no pequeña no es que sirvas a mis planes, es para lo que necesito que no sirvas –

– ¿ de que estas hablando ? –

– si pequeña tu eres la joya que despertó a trigon y tu eres tal vez la que lo pueda despertar alguna vez de nuevo –

– ya dudo mucho que sirva de nuevo para despertar a trigon pero eso que tiene que ver –

– o mucho no entiendes desafié a trigon una vez y si vuelve no estará muy contento con migo, lo que quiero hacer es evitar que pueda suceder, así que te eliminare para que sea segura que no halla ninguna posibilidad para que el regrese –

– valla que eres tonto me puedo liberar y escapar de aquí fácil mente –

– ¡oh !de veras haber quiero que lo intentes, ya se que te parece si evitas que haga esto – con fuerza lanza un golpe directo a su estomago en ese momento

– ¡ AZARAT !… ¡ ahh ! – una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo impidiendo que pronunciara su conjuro y rompiendo cualquier concentración en ese momento recibe el golpe

– te dije que no podrías hacer nada – su vista se comenzó a difuminar y solo pudo ver un enorme telescopio cayendo inconsciente


	3. Chapter 3

El capitulo 3 esta vez fue mas rápido es el final estoy pensando en continuarlo o no ustedes que piensan bueno no es continuación o si seria otro capitulo mm no otro fic o no se mmm toda via estoy pensando en la trama pero esta vez sera algo triste en fin espero sus comentarios

Capitulo 3

Una noche entre tu y yo

Todo se parece perdido para la oscura chica de ojos lavanda, sus amigos están dispersos en la ciudad, no saben donde esta, el pero enemigo de los titanes la quiere matar, todo va para mal su única imagen que permanece conciente en su psiquis es la cara de slade, un enorme telescopio, un dolos en todo su cuerpo y la cruda realidad de que en ese omento esta frágil y desprotegida

¡ que es todo lo que soportas una descarga eléctrica y un golpe, paréese que con tu padre se fueron todas tus fuerzas –

por un momento abre sus ojos lo cuales derraman lagrimas de desesperación al no poder hacer nada al estar a la merced de el solo puede pensar para sus adentros esperando que alguien en algún lado la escuche

no puedo terminar aquí, no quiero, por fin soy libre de mi destino, alguien ayúdeme, alguien, robin –

fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedar total mente fuera de conciencia humana, mientras tanto robin corre rumbo a la torre para buscar algún indicio alguna pista sobre la localización de slade cuando una sensación de soledad lo invade

¿que es esto? Esta sensación por que me siento así, raven ella esta sufriendo donde donde puede estar –

Una imagen le llega de golpe a la mente de el chico haciéndolo caer al suelo solo puede ver la carta de slade difuminándose, y la imagen borrosa de un telescopio

que fue eso esas imágenes y esta sensación, si ahora recuerdo mi unión con raven ella estovo en mi mente, ahora yo estuve en la suya se donde esta el observatorio abandonado –

con gran rapidez se dirigió hacia el observatorio una construcción sobre un acantilado enorme, que mejor vista para la explosiones sino en la parte mas alta y alejada de la ciudad, al llegar solo observa a unos cuantos robots cuidando la entrada no serán problema solo hay que ser cautelosos y silenciosos. Mientras tanto en el interior, una raven inconsciente no sabe lo que le ocurrirá

¡ ahaaaaaa! -

Una corriente eléctrica la despierta, pero no grita tanto por la carga eléctrica sino por un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, al recobrar el conocimiento solo noto sus ropas desgastadas y un pequeño camino de sangre que se derramaba de su boca, teniendo en frente a slade observándola

o valla ya despertaste, se me empezaba a hacer aburrido el golpearte sin que mostraras ninguna reacción pero no me podía confiar y si de alguna forma despertaba esa energía maligna, esa ira acumulada que te ase mas fuerte, no tuve otra opción pero no te preocupes te desperté para que puedas ver tu final –

La toma del cuello de su capa caminando rumbo a un viejo balcón de observación, el cual mostraba la parte más alta de el observatorio sobre una pendiente

observa, este será tu final y tus amigos están ocupados destruyendo a mis robots no terminaran a tiempo no podrán encontrarte, esta vez yo ganare -

La coloca lista para soltarla en una caída, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan intenta soltarse de el brazo de slade pero es inútil sus fuerzas se han agotado y cuando esta apunto de soltarla, una explosión en la puerta de el observatorio cambia la atención de slade, robin sale volando robo a slade aventándole una cantidad de pequeñas bombas las cuales dan en el blando pero no explotan

¡tu ! mi insolente aprendiz como me encontraste, no importa no impedirás que termine lo que inicie –

Un robin colérico salta rumbo a slade

ya te detuve –

Las bombas que aventó empiezan a congelar el cuerpo de slade

¿pero? Que hiciste no importa, no me detuviste –

la mano de slade suelta a raven dejándola caer al vació con una risa macabra

¡ no ! raven –

robin quien se había abalanzado contra slade se detiene y a otro salto para alcanzar a raven, la cual empezaba a caer rápida mente se abalanzo sobre la cornisa alcanzando en caída libre a raven pero en ese momento cuando pensaba usar su gancho para evitar la caída noto que no tenia su cinturón tal cual escena congelada por el destino observo a slade con su ultima jugarreta en su mano sostenía el cinturón de el chico su riza se escuchaba cuando se precipitaban en el abismo, pero fue callada cuando las bombas de nitrógeno acabaron de congelar su cuerpo, el joven no savia que hacer seguían cayendo solo pudo sujetar a raven y con su mano libre sobre las rocas sujetar cualquier cosa estiro su mano pero las piedras solo lo lastimaban asta que repentina mente se detuvieron una rama en el acantilado los había salvado la capa de raven se había atorado en ella, esto le permitió observar un saliente a unos metros hacia abajo en la cual podían bajar para descansar un momento y descubrir como bajar, pero cuando estiraba su mano ya lastimada por las rocas el broche que sostenía la capa cedió, de nuevo dejándolos caer el chico solo pudo pensar en proteger a raven así que la abraso fuerte cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto, solo sintió un gran dolor en su espalda pero nada mas, estaba vivo pero si la caída era tan grande, en ese momento recordó el peñasco habían caído en le peñasco, un alivio recorrió su cuerpo, toda vía con fuerza sostenía en su brazos a la chica, seguía inconsciente pero paresia dormida con dulzura empezó a limpiar la sangre de su boca cuando observo el collar con firmeza lo sujeto y dándole un tiron con todas sus fuerzas lo rompió, no sin antes liberar una carga eléctrica la cual despertó a raven

¡ahaaaaa , no por favor ya basta –

tranquila raven ya todo esta bien –

La chica abriendo los ojos vio al chico, no había nada que mas quisiera ver, estaba a salvo el la había salvado, se le abalanzo abrazándolo y empezó a llorar

pensé que moriría, pese que no me encontrarías –

tranquila, ya estoy aquí nada te va a pasar –

La abraza con una ternura la cual la hace sentir segura lo que causa que se sonroje

me sentí impotente , tenia miedo, me sentía sola –

la coloca sobre su cuerpo y la cubre con su capa ya que perdió la suya y sus ropas estaban desgarradas por los golpes

ya no estas sola yo estoy aquí, yo te protegeré –

al terminar de hablar se acerca a ella y le da un beso en los labios

- p.. pero ¿ por que fue eso ? – pensé que te gustaba star

- si yo pensaba lo mismo desde que la conocí y me beso me enamore me esforcé por ella incluso me puse celoso pero me aburrió siempre estaba feliz como si nada malo pasara siempre estaba preocupada por mi era la mujer perfecta pero no para mi con el tiempo te empecé a observar siempre me preguntaba en que pensabas, por que eras tan seria y lenta mente vi. como eras en realidad debajo de esa mirada fría, de esa cara que no demuestra emociones, entre esa ropa oscura que ocultaba todo de ti, vi. lo que nadie había visto lo que yo no había visto, a la mas bella de todas las mujeres a ti

- entonces ¿por que la llevaste al espectáculo de luces ? –

- por que quería saber que sentía por ella, después de todo lo que vivimos, después de que vencimos a trigon descubrí que te amaba pero antes tenia que ver si toda vía sentía algo por star por eso la lleve, para cerciorarme de que solo la podía ver ya como a una buena amiga –

- no creo que pueda levitar para bajarnos, me siento débil y cansada - la chica intenta cambiar de tema, y ocultar lo roja de la cara

- no te preocupes, nunca te dejare no e perdido la fe en ti –

En ese momento una lluvia de estrellas comienza a caer sobre la ciudad, causando un gran espectáculo, toda la ciudad es testigo de la lluvia de estrellas los demás titanes han terminado con los robots tomando un momento de descanso observan la lluvia de estrellas, pero el espectáculo acaba para ellos cuando recordaron que tenían que encontrar a robin y a raven de los cuales no sabían nada

Chicos tenemos que encontrar a robin y raven – grita cyborg

El localizador de robin da señal en el observatorio titanes en marcha –

De nuevo en el peñasco, raven recuerda su sueño y por fin tiene sentido, todo lo que había pensado, todo lo que había soñado, por fin tiene significado, lo único que hace es abrazar de nuevo al chico y observar junto con el la lluvia de estrellas

te pasa algo raven -

no , solo quiero recordar este momento, por fin soy feliz –

OH que adorable encuentro pero esto no a terminado –

aparece slade en un deslizador , con un enorme cañón de rayos

¡slade ! te había dejado congelado –

crees que eso me detendría por siempre, solo retrasaste lo inevitable, ahora podré terminar lo que empecé y con un bono extra prepárate para morir -

Slade dispara su cañón robin instintiva mente se arroja rumbo a la ráfaga de el cañón

creo que este es mi fin –

no, no lo permitiré – con sus ultimas fuerzas raven se cubre con una aura negra la cual la protege a ella y a robin de la ráfaga pero cae desmallada después de eso

valiente intento pero inútil -

Slade se prepara para disparar de nuevo la vista de la oscura chica se difumina, ya no puede distinguir nadada todo se vuelve oscuro, todo cual cuadro de cámara lenta, slade apunto de disparar cuando una serie de ráfagas de rayos azules y verdes empiezan a impactar el deslizador de slade

¡pero que!-

titanes ataquen – grita cyborg

esta bien mi aprendiz ganaste esta batalla pero no e terminado –

Slade se tira de su deslizador cayendo en los árboles

slade maldito - fue lo ultimo que pudo decir robin antes de caer al suelo por el cansancio perdiendo el conocimiento

¡¡ slade! – robin despertó de golpe en la enfermería de la torre todo estaba cayado no había nadie excepto el y raven ella aun se encontraba inconsciente el solo se acerco a ella lucia tan apacible, tan tranquila tan bella, paso su mano por su rostro lo cual la despertó

¿que? Fue un sueño lo que paso fue solo un sueño –

todo lo que paso fue un sueño -

Raven se puso triste pensando en el beso la lluvia de estrellas, no podía creer que todo había sido un sueño fue tan real, pero noto el brazo de robin el cual estaba vendado

pero entonces su brazo –

no raven todo fue un sueño –

el chico se acerco a ella y la abrazo

todo fue un sueño que nunca terminara –

Inmediata mente le da un beso en los labios quedando los abrasados el uno de el otro, las lámparas comienzan a reventar, pero eso no evito que el la siguiera besando, ya pasando unos minutos se retiran de el beso pero siguen abrazados

lo que paso esa noche, lo que paso en este momento son solo un sueño un sueño entre tu y yo de el cual nunca quiero despertar, quieres estar en este sueño con migo raven-

la chicas acento con la cabeza dándole un beso marcando el inicio de algo pero como todo principio tarde o temprano tiene un final ……..

en el cuarto principal star observaba los monitores de seguridad observando todo lo sucedido solo, apago todo y se fue a su cuarto con lagrimas en los ojos

FIN ?

Les gusto el final a mi si pues yo lo escribí XD gracias a todos por sus comentarios nos veremos en mi próximo fanfic


End file.
